quickfromgleefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Glee Rocks!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Quick from Glee Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Admin Hi my name is Meg and I would like to be a admin. I am a admin on 2 other wiki's. I am responsible and helpful. Quick is my OTP from glee and my second OTP out of all the shows in the world(My 1# OTP is Damsay). I would love to be chosen. Thank you. QuinnQuinn 15:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Adminship on The Wiki Hi, My name is Ali and I'd like to apply for the Adminship Why I'd like apply is because Quick is one of my OTP's (the other one being Brittana, as I am the founder of the Brittana Wiki) and Well because I'm very responsible, and I think It'd be great for me to become an admin and help around the wiki. Sincerely, Ali. User:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE Hey. I got the template from glee wiki and changed it up a bit on the quick page so all u have to do it copy/paste it from there and you're good to go! --IShipQuick Thanks :) Just so you know, I started a Brittana Wiki, just in case you wanted to check it out. 21:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's coming together! I'll try do what I can x Also coz i'm admin, how do i change the colour of my comment box??xx I've seen admins on the Glee wiki change the colour of their comment box so how do I do it?x And how do I make templates on here? I know how to put them in but how do I make them? Thanks Quick4eva 11:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I would like to apply for admin, I hope it is not to late. I think I would make a good admin because I am kind and caring, and I have great people skills. I know how to do some stuff on wikis. I hope it is not to late to apply as I would love to become an admin, one more thing, Quick Forever! From Sam is soo hot! How to? It's coming together! I'll try do what I can x Also coz i'm admin, how do i change the colour of my comment box??xx I've seen admins on the Glee wiki change the colour of their comment box so how do I do it?x And how do I make templates on here? I know how to put them in but how do I make them? Thanks, Quik4eva Quick4eva 11:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, great! 22:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) WHY WAS I BANNED FROM CHAT?I Have Money. -Doesn't everyone? Almost 22:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Ihavemopne Hey am I still admin? coz wen i go on my profile it says that im not .. ;S X Hey am I still admin? Quick4eva 17:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure! Don't worry about anything, you can trust me and IShipQuick x Can you just explain again how to make people chat mods and what are theyy ? thanks i just want to double check so i dont do anything wrong x Quick4eva 11:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey GleeRocks, how did u change the colour of your commenting box? Quick4eva 11:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Thanks for telling me! I wish you the best of luck wherever you go :P -IShipQuick OMG! are you on??? -IShipQuick